


The Rose Emblem

by Shadowmaster68



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, oh well, there are probably more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover between RWBY and Fire Emblem Awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this.
> 
> Leave a comment please.

“Chrom we have to do SOMETHING.”

Ruby groaned loudly as she heard two people talking above her. She opened her eyes desiring to tell them to be quiet, when one of them noticed. The next thing she knew the tall guy with blue hair was holding his hand out to her, offering to pull her up. She cautious, worried he, or possibly his somewhat cute looking sister would understand what the mark on her meant…

Mark on her hand! She herself did’t even know what it meant, so why would she be worried these people would know what it meant. Wait, he just asked me something, what was it? “You all right?” I think was what he said, yeah that’s probably what he said.

“Y-yes…Thank you, Chrom,” she said, a bit confidently that she had gotten his name right.

“Ah, then you know who I am?” He replied. Was I not supposed too? She thought in her head, when another thought flashed through her head, most specifically long blonde hair flash through her mind.

“Yang!” She called out suddenly, ignoring the group entirely.

She bolted off a bit yelling for the blonde…only to get grabbed by a very tall man in blue armor…who looked severely displeased with her. “Is Yang your name, milady?” He asked her, still looking annoyed. Ruby shrank back at the glare she was receiving, suddenly feeling very bad for whatever it had been that she had done to irritate such a…tall man.

“No. Yang’s my sister. You haven’t seen a blonde on the back of a wyvern lately, have you?” Ruby replied, trying her best to ignore the look the scary man was giving her and instead searching the skies to the best of her abilities..though her vision was still seriously blocked by the glare she was receiving from the had to be demon disguised as a man.

He set her down, though she still lightly held her hood, “Then, pray tell, what is you name?”

“My name’s Ruby,” she replied instantly, still worried about her sister. They were both known for getting into trouble when together, but Yang…well…things could be a lot worse if she didn’t have her magic using tactician around.

“Would you please tell us where you are from Ruby?” Chrom asked her.

“I’m from-“ that’s odd, she thought, she couldn’t remember where she was from, “I’m afraid I don’t really remember where Yang and I come from. But knowing my sister she can be almost guaranteed to know where we’re from…probably.”

“Well then, where is your sister,” the small girl asked, she really needed to learn the names of these other two if she could.

“Um…is there a village anywhere near by?” Ruby asked curiously, wanting to do her best to avoid angering the large man who had just now released his grip on the hood of her cloak.

“There’s one not to far in that direction,” the armored man said pointing up the path.

“Then why don’t we escort miss Ruby with us to the town and do our best to help her find her sister,” Chrom suggested.

“Are you certain such a thing is wise my lord?” The tall guy asked.

“We’ll be fine Fredrick the Wary,” now let us be off. Ruby started to take off, only to be grabbed by the tall guy, Fredrick was his name, and placed behind him. Ruby looked down sheepishly as they began marching.

***

Yang sat lounged atop Celica, wondering where her sister was. She knew that they had agreed to meet up in this town here, she knew it for a fact, so where in the world was she. Then she suddenly heard a loud scream and a cry for help below her.

She casually rolled off of Celica to land on the roof of the inn they were currently residing on. She looked down to see a small group of what appeared to be brigands grabbing women, setting fire to shops and cutting down practically anyone else that got in their way.

She reached on her back and grabbed the handle of Ember and glanced over at Celica to see he had gotten up and was raring to go, feeling that his mother was preparing for a fight. She grinned at her wyvern and climbed on his back. Things just got a lot more interesting, hey Ruby, she thought in her mind, you can take all the time you need, I think I can entertain myself for a little while with these idiots. With that thought, she gave Celica a small gab with her heel and a click of her tongue and she was up in the air.

***

“Is that smoke I see coming from the town over there?” Lissa, she had discovered her name during the walk. The whole group turned to look and saw that the young girl was, in fact, correct. There was a large amount of smoke rising from the town, there was also a wyvern circling over it.

“Ugh…Yang,” Ruby muttered to herself.

“That’s because of your sister?” Chrom asked sounding very frightened by the thought.

“No, no. Yang is usually around when there’s a fire, but very rarely is she the actual cause of them,” Ruby said defending her sister. She then pointed at the wyvern that had begun to dive bomb the city, “The person on the wyvern’s back is my sister, and if I had to guess, she’s currently fighting the brigands that are guaranteed to have started the fires.”

“Well then what do you say to assisting her, seeing as how we were searching for her anyway?” Chrom asked, referring to the other two members of his original party.

In response, Fredrick mounted his horse and took off in the direction of the town, with Lissa hot on his tail. Chrom looked over at Ruby and shrugged that seemed to convey to her “What are you going to do?” and took off as fast as he could after them.

Ruby only rolled her eyes at the sight of all of them before running as fast as she could to catch up with the lot of them.

***

Chrom had been mildly surprised when his small band had stumbled upon the woman that had been lying asleep in the field, he had been shocked to see the town they had been headed to was on fire, he had been electrocuted when he had seen the wyvern dive-bomb the city, knowing full well how terrifying such a sight is when one is on the receiving end of such an image, but when the girl who was smaller than his younger sister, and had seemed very confused and out of place when they had found her not only caught up with Fredrick, who was still a good yard or two ahead, and then passed said horseback rider, he was fairly certain he was now experiencing something similar to what would happen if he was hit by a Thoron spell.

He shook his head as he crossed over a bridge and into the town, the people he encountered these days…Naga help him.

***

The other night  
I had a dream  
There was a world full of kings and queens  
But it was cold  
Dark as the night  
We were the fire on the moonlit skies

Thousand Foot Krutch: Fly on the Wall


	2. The Wyvern Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter. This piece isn't dead! It just went unupdated for like, ever, but it's gotten one, so that's great right? I'll let you guys out there decide that.
> 
> Want to give my thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this for me.

There had been eight brigands when Yang had started her slaughter, but now there were only four. There would be fewer, but the mage and two myrmidons, and the head honcho who was hiding behind the other three extremely well, were proving to be difficult to hit, and the mage with his wind magic was forcing her to stay back, just out of his range. "Where are you Ruby?" she muttered to herself as she avoided another blast.

Suddenly, there was a horses whinny and the next thing Yang knew, the mage had a steel lance sticking through him with a great knight over him. "Well hello there big stuff," Yang said with a grin at the knight.

"Am I correct to assume you are Yang?" He asked as he withdrew his lance from the dead body of the mage.

"Yup that's me. We meet somewhere before?" Yang asked as she took another swing at one of the myrmidons, only to have to quickly force Celica to dodge again.

"We have not, though I have met-" before he could finish his sentence a Thunder spell slammed into on of the men, killing them instantly. Yang looked over her shoulder just in time to see a blue haired man run past her yelling, and fell the other in one giant over head swing.

Another girl ran up to her and looked her over before asking, "You take any hits?"

Yang blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of where this odd trip had appeared from, and what had been the origin point of the spell, when she realized the girl had asked her something. "I'm sorry, you ask me anything."

"Did. You. Get. Hit?" She asked slower, as if worried Yang had taken a blow to the head.

"Nope, I'm fine, thanks though," Yang said with a nervous chuckle.

The other girl nodded and backed up a bit. Yang shook her head again, trying to make sense of all this when she heard a familiar voice shout her name. She wheeled Celica around just in time for her to get tackled off of him. "There you are sis!"

"Ruby! There you are! Are you ok? Anyone hurt you? Where have you been?" Yang asked, looking over her younger sister with a frown.

"Long story,” she said, looking a bit guilty, “Why don’t we take out the leader of the group, then talk?”

Yang frowned but nodded anyway, and turned to the man who was standing alone, taunting the rest of her newfound group.

The blue haired man charged forward swinging his sword down, only for his opponent dodge the blow. He charged forward swinging his axe and catching the blue haired man on the shoulder. He stumbled back and both Ruby and the blonde haired girl cried out, “Chrom!” in worry.

The man on horseback came up from behind and quickly shoved his lance through the leader of the brigands. The man flailed widely for a few moments, before falling limp on the lance.

The blonde haired girl rushed to…Chrom, and quickly pulled out her healing staff, and channeled some magic, closing the wound and glaring at him the entire time. “How do you think we would have felt if you had died you idiot!” She finally yelled at him when the wound was fully closed.

He laughed nervously and held up his hands, “I’m sorry Lissa, didn’t think he would have been able to dodge my first attack, much less hit me."

She smacked him on the back of the head and yelled, "If you had followed Ruby's plan it wouldn't have happened at all!"

Chrom blushed a little again and instead looked down in embarrassment. The large knight came back up with his horse to Chrom and said, "I have to agree with Lady Lissa, my lord. Had you stuck with the original plan that Miss Rose had provided us with, you would not have come into harms way."

"Speaking of my sister," Yang chimed in loudly all of a sudden, interrupting before any real argument could begin, "Could we get a moment so that I can find out what happened since we got split up." Her tone leaving no room for a response other than a yes.

"Come on Yang," Ruby muttered, trying to get her sister to be kinder to her newfound friends…but she wasn't having any of it. Yang picked Ruby up by her waist and walked her away from the new group of people, back over the bridge, and into the mini-market-place.

"Alright, what's up?" Yang asked when she finally put her sister down.

"Um…I lost some of my memories," Ruby said sheepishly, looking down at the ground, as if it were somehow her fault.

"Are you ok?" Yang immediately asked, looking her sister up and down very closely, not wanting to risk her having any sort of injury.

"I'm fine Yang, really," Ruby said, holding up her hands to fend off upcoming overprotective sister that was in the process of considering to rear its head.

"Well…" Yang said in thought, "Considering is would be stupid to try and ask you what you don't remember, what do you remember instead."

"You mostly," Ruby replied instantly, "I remember something about Enchantments, and I think I have a couple of memories of Mom, but…it's fuzzy."

Yang smiled at her, "That's fine sis, you'll get your memories back over time, I'm sure of it."

Ruby smiled at her sister in response and then asked, "So what was it that separated us?"

Yang frowned at the thought, angry at herself for allowing them to be separated in the first place and said, "Brigands attacked us a little North from here, and during the fight we got torn away from each other. Luckily, you being the amazing girl who thinks ahead like you do, you said that if something like that were to happen, we would meet up here. The only reason I wan't in the skies searching for you constantly was because the last couple of times I did that-"

"We ended up spending a week in the same town without ever seeing the other," Ruby said, giggling a little at the thought.

"Yup!" Yang said, happy her sister could remember actual memories they both shared. She had heard of mages that were able to replace memories of others with false ones, but they were usually used in by the likes of the Dark Mages, or the likes of Ruby and her father, who she still shudders at the memory of.

"But wait a second," Ruby said, interrupting Yang's thoughts, "Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and I all came from the South, how did that happen?"

"If I had to guess, you just missed the town somehow and moved further south past it," Yang said, shrugging it off.

"Well I did wake up in the middle of a field away from any road or path, maybe I just missed the path the whole time," Ruby said.

"I guess that's possible," Yang said, thinking back to the fight again. There had easily been twenty or thirty of those bastards, all of them going after two girls and one Wyvern. They had quickly herded and separated Yang and Ruby, Yang successfully taking down quite a few of her pursuers, and evaded the rest. Upon getting herself away from the rest of the brigands, Yang had taken off to Southtown, planning to stay there until she heard from her sister, either to go elsewhere, or for her arrival.

"So what do you think of my new friends?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"From the few seconds of conversation I had with them, they seemed nice, especially since they were kind enough to get you here," Yang said in thought.

"Well I'm glad we made a good first impression!" A distinctly female voice chimed in behind Yang, who whirled around to behold the fellow blonde headed Lissa.

"Chrom would like to talk to the both of you whenever your done talking to each other," Lissa said.

"Now's good," Ruby said, "Right Yang?"

"Sure," Yang said indifferently.

The trio headed back to where Chrom, Celica, and Frederick. Yang jogged quickly over to the Wyvern and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He there buddy, how's my little guy huh?" The Wyvern snorted in response and seemed embarrassed at his rider's actions, but did not attempt to remove the girl.

"So I see the three of you are back," Chrom started, stating the obvious for all to hear. "Based off what we have heard and seen, the two of you are certainly no helpless victims that much is for sure."

"Indeed, perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Fredrick asked.

"From Plegia," Yang said casually.

"Plegia! Milord, we can't afford to-"

"That's enough Fredrick, if they wanted any of us dead they would have done so in the attack with the brigands," Chrom said.

"Who were also Pegians," Yang said casually.

"Any way, you both fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Fredrick, the Shepherds could use people with talents like Yang and Ruby's. We've brigands and unruly neighbors looking to bloody our soil."

"They our part of said neighborhood milord."

"If it's any consolation," Yang said carefully, "We're not exactly the biggest fans of our country to begin with. In case you haven't noticed, Plegians tend not to be the nicest, or sanest of people."

"Would you truly have us lose us competent fighters?" Chrom asked, "Besides, we're hopefully get more of their story from Yang, odd as it might be."

"Th-Thanks Chrom," Ruby stammered out.

"So how about it? Will you join us Yang, Ruby?"

"Sounds like we could have fun with you guys," Ruby said.

"If Ruby's in, so am I," Yang said cheerfully.

"Well then, let's go ahead and take off," Chrom said cheerfully, despite his sister's protests that it was already late and they would get further if they waited until the morning.

Yang merely shook her head as she and Ruby began following the rest of the group, looks like they had found a similar group to the two of them after all.

***

We weren't divided  
We were the same  
And we were free  
But we all wore chains

Thousand Foot Krutch: Fly on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I could have ended this better chapter better, but I'm not sure. I'm sorry, I made everyone who reads this wait forever for an update, and then you gets this crap, sorry.
> 
> If someone happened to enjoy this, feel free to tell me, heck, even if you didn't enjoy this, let me know, what do you think I could have done better, or should have done differently. I just love feedback, so please feel free to offer some, I'll gladly accept.
> 
> So I've got some bad news, I'm sorry to say. That new chapter for Role Reversing Murders has been postponed again. HOLD YOUR TOMATOES OF RAGE!!!! It's being sidelined because I need to work some more on some of my stories that AREN'T Fanfiction. I need to try and balance those in with everything else as well, so my posting here may decline (as little as that is) and I just have some other things that take higher priority is all. It's not dead either, you have my word, I still have plans for it…they just need to sit a while longer, I haven't forgotten any of my stories, and I will take care of all of them, but the more I expand, the less time I have for some, I'm really sorry everyone. Now you may fling your tomatoes of rage.
> 
> Welp, that's all folks!


	3. Closure

Dear Readers,

This story is now over. Worst things to hear right? Well, I'm sorry to say it, but I have lost all interest in this story, and basically all my crossover pieces. So, I'm sorry to say that the hiatus status has been revoked, and in its place, I'm closing this piece, and will be/already have done so with my other crossover piece, Twisted Fates. Should anyone have any interest in taking this piece from me, I am more than willing to negotiate with them on it, but otherwise, I am done with it.

My sincerest apologies,  
Shadowmaster68

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing. I always feel like I start these things off poorly. Oh well, hopefully it's interesting enough to keep you folks reading.


End file.
